


It goes unspoken

by Alenacantfly



Series: What should have happened [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season Finale, rewritten, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, I-"</p><p>Stiles’ voice was shaking and his heart racing.</p><p>"It’s okay, go save him. I will be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It goes unspoken

"Derek, I-"

Stiles’ voice was shaking and his heart racing.

"It’s okay, go save him. I will be fine." 

The boy didn’t believe him, but he still did as told. “You better be!”

Derek smiled weakly and nodded. Stiles took of, but not without looking back one last time. He let his eyes linger, trying to burn the picture into his mind.

♥♥

Panting he stormed out of the church. A wolf was crowding Kate.

A big, black- No!

Derek!

Derek was alive, he was fine.

_Really fine_ , Stiles thought, noticing Derek’s nakedness, his cheeks heating up as he stared. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add this drabble I posted on my tumblr to this series.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
